1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus comprising a display body displaying a picture, and a stand supporting the display body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display body displaying a picture and a stand that supports the display body and is placed on a surface such as a table.
A television, a monitor for a computer, or the like, is herein called the display body. Recently, thin display bodies such as LCD panels have been manufactured widely, to decrease the volume the display bodies occupy.
Along with the development of the thin display body, various kinds of arm stands to support the display body have been developed. Also, a coupling structure to couple the arm stand and the display body, each being separately manufactured, is stipulated in the VESA FDMI (Video Electronics Standard Association Flat Display Mounting Interface) standard.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display apparatus comprises a stand 200 placed on a surface such as a table, a display body 210 supported by the stand 200 and displaying a picture, and a tilting hinge 230 provided between the stand 200 and the display body 210 and enabling the display body 210 to be tiltably rotated relative to the stand 200.
The tilting hinge 230 is engaged to the display body 210 and a first part of the stand 200, so that the display body 210, as shown by an arrow A, is tilted relative to the stand 200.
According to the conventional display apparatus, the display body 210 can be tilted relative to the stand 200, but with a conventional display apparatus, the display body 210 cannot swivel (rotate around a vertical axis of the stand 200). Similarly, with a conventional display apparatus, the display body 210 cannot pivot (rotate around a normal axis of the display body 210). Thus, a conventional display apparatus constrains the positions at which a user can view the display body 210.
Also, the display body 210 of the conventional display apparatus cannot engage various kinds of arm stands manufactured in accordance with the VESA FDMI standard, to support the display body 210.